fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie's Adventure.
This story is made by CLC. WIP Characters Main * Bonnie: Main Character * Toy Bonnie: Smart * Springtrap: likes to make puns on things * Plushtrap: The youngest member of the team * Nightmare Bonnie: He's a bit insane * Chica: The only non-Bonnie in the team (i needed a female character alright) Other Characters * Golden Freddy: The lazy owner of the pizza place * Mangle (Unused) * Shadow Bonnie: (Spoilers) * WIP Villans *The_Unknown: main villan and the leader of a horrible Torture Fortress, where he takes innocents and turns them into torture suits, which are his solders. * Torture suits * Undying: Some evil dude that has nothing to do with the other villans. he also has a dog. * Nightmare Freddy: Wants to destroy N.Bonnie more than the other bonnies because NFreddy Created NBonnie, but NBonnie left him. * The Redman: an Evil Skeleton that lives in a volcano. * RAT: a weirdo wacko Rat dude. Lets just start now (at this point, only Bonnie, Chica and Toy Bonnie are here) Bonnie: lets eat some pizza! Toy Bonnie: i was hungry. Chica: Lets Eat! (but they saw something!) Springtrap: Did you read the news? Bonnie: what news? Springtrap: that a red dude blew up a dirt block! that is a crime! Chica: why? ST: because it was full of Evil Silverfish. Toy Bonnie: Evil silverfish are annoying! Bonnie: so lets stop them. (So they went over) Toy Bonnie: lets beat them! Evil Silverfish attacks with Jump Attack! it was kinda effective! Springtrap attacks with Gold Punch! it was most effective! All Silverfish were Beaten! Bonnie: well that was not too hard. News Animatronic: Breaking news! an evil twisted animatronic faraway is going to destroy us! Springtrap: okay lets do it. Chica: we should form a team! Springtrap: i also have a son. Bonnie: he can be on the team. (at Springtrap's house) Springtrap: Plushtrap! its time to go on an adventure!. (and then they went on, but found a creepy bunny) Plushtrap: hi, weird..bunnnyy. Toy Bonnie: let me handle this *says a greeting better than plushtrap's*. Nightmare Bonnie: okay then, welcome to the crazy mountain zone! (echoing) Chica: i don't know, it looks unsafe. NBonnie: you don't have to go though it, you go under it, then we go to the pizza place. Bonnie: okay then lets Do It! Nightmare Bonnie: now to drive my vehicle! Chica: have you done this before! NBonnie: (in eggman's voice) NO! Bonnie: okay lets go. Across the mountain, wait, you need to know whats happening with the Unknown. Unknown: I SEE FOOLS COMING TO THEIR DOOM! FREDDY!, GET THE TRAPS! Torture Freddy: Yes, i will set up the death trap. Unknown: LET BONNIE LIVE, HE COULD BE SOME USE TO US! Torture Freddy: okay (starts trap) (back with the bonnies) Toy Bonnie: i hope we are that the pizza place. Chica: that looks like......AN ENDLESS HOLE! NBonnie: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (they just fall like a Disney villain) Toy Bonnie: i realized! we could climb out of this hole! Springtrap: Okay. (One eternity later) Bonnie: i think we are here Golden Freddy: welcome to the pizza place! we are close to the lair of The Beast! Chica: okay. Golden Freddy: but you need to find all the keys! there are 5 Keys. PlushTrap: so where are they? GF: i have the first one. the second one is in the House of the Undying, a place where a red guy lives and has an evil dog. the third one is in the Redman's volcano, a deadly place of no hope. Plushtrap: i'm a little scared. the forth one is in the RAT hole, an underground lair, even i hate that place. the final one is in Nightmare Freddy's fortress, he creates animatroncs so he can wreak havoc with them. Bonnie: Lets GO! Nightmare Bonnie: This guy is evil Toy Bonnie: He is not, why would you say that? (after they went to the house of the undying) Undying: you dare to bring light into MY LAIR! Springtrap: Yes Undying: YOU MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111 Toy Bonnie: lets scram! RRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111 (they found a hole to hide in) Bonnie: well, what do we do know? PlushTrap: tell jokes, why did the mangle crawl though the vent? Chica: why? PT: to preVENT the guard from beating the night! Nightmare Bonnie: that was golden Springtrap: just like me! Undying's dog, also known as Pluto: Woof Woof! Nightmare Bonnie: oh shoot! Undying: so we have you all, just ready to finish you off! ???: NO!, ONLY I KILL THESE! Undying: who? ???: CAN YOU NOT SEE? I AM TORTURE FOXY! ' (Attacks Undying) Undying: i will come back!, that is a promise! Nightmare Bonnie: give us the key now! Undying: gladly, but i put it in the basement ST: so? Undying: i filled it with Lava and other deadly traps! Nightmare Bonnie: GULP (and they went in the basement) Bonnie: there is LAVA!!! Springtrap: me and plush trap are fire resistant Toy Bonnie: But we are NOT! The Death Traps (a arrow trap sets off) All: Whoa! Chica: lets try not to get killed Toy Bonnie: there is a spike popping trap, the small holes in the floor give it away PlushTrap: yeah, you can't hide spike traps (after a long time, they got to the end of the maze) Bonnie: The key! Toy Bonnie: But it might be protected (suddenly, Porkpatch appeared!) Porkpatch: i dont know who owns this key, but its mine now!! Undying: Dude, work on your writing! Chica: Can we get this over with, monster smells worse than SpringTrap! (Battle Starts!) (Insert random battle theme here) You engage Porkpatch! Bash PSI Goods Defend Auto-Fight >Run Bonnie tried to get away, But couldn't ''And then boring stuff happens, lets just skip to the RAT hole, or else this story will take forever to finish Bonnie: Let's defeat the RAT and be able to save the city! (RAT comes in) RAT: What are you doing? Chica: We want the 5 keys that can get us to The Unknown's fortress, you have the fourth RAT: Oh no, even you all believe those lies! SpringTrap: What do you mean lies? RAT: You all are not trying to save the world, no wonder how much it seems like you are. PlushTrap: So what's the truth? RAT: This adventure is fake, Golden Freddy s evil, and the Unknown is good. Toy Bonnie: No he's not, he spoke earlier! RAT: That text was actually a hallucination!, Also The Unknown is female All of the good guys: WHY IS EVERYTHING SO CONFUSING?! RAT: I'm going to admit, some of those key holders '''were evil, but I've been forced into hiding by Golden Freddy, and my brother, The Cat, is a spy on the surface. Toy Bonnie: I did see a tan Cat back at the city RAT: That was him. Anyway, i am the True Hero, and we may become powerful enough to take him on eventually, but right now, we need Allies and training. Nightmare Bonnie: I was trying to tell them the truth, but they didn't believe. Chica: You know this guy? Nightmare Bonnie: Yes, also, this article is not big enough for the rest of this story To Be continued in Bonnie's Adventure: The Truth Trivia * I once misspelled springtrap as springrap at one point, but fixed it, also spelled plushtrap as plushrap at one point. * The "They fall like a Disney villain" part is based on how most Disney villains die by falling. (i also misspelled Disney as Disnet) * When it said: it was most effective!, it actually brings back a time when i was playing Pokémon and misread "its not very effective" as "its most effective". Category:Story Category:CLC